


Bimbo curse

by orphan_account



Series: Bimbo series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Mind Control, Multi, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7046785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavender tries a spell which backfires</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bimbo curse

Lavender was in the library looking through the restricted section looking for a way to get revenge on Hermione for stealing her Ron when she felt drawn to a peculiar book.

When she opened it up to the first page a message appeared on it. "Hello" it simply said. "Feel free to write a response below" . Lavender tentatively she wrote "who are you what is your name?"

" I do not know who created me. I'm only aware of what's written on these pages".

"What is the subject of this book that is so powerful?" 

"This book contains a variety of sex based spells that can affect free will"

Lavenders mind was going into overdrive at the though she replied "will I get caught using these spells" 

"All of these spells are programmed not to be noticed unless you allow it"

"Show me a simple spell so I can test out" then proceed to read the spell below. 

Incantation: Bimbificus meaning bimbo all you need to do is point at target and they become mindless with no real free of their own. 

At this point the target of her revenge walked in and sat down meer feet away at this point lavender pointed her wand and said "Bimbficus" and a pink orb flew towards Hermione. 

Hermione had just sat down to do a bit of research when a pink orb caught her eye and before she could do anything it went into her mouth causing her to gag and the spell took effect. 

Her eyes changed from brown to pink her chest increased two cup sizes her waist also shrunk and her ass grew. 

Lavender then emerged to admire her handiwork and about to make a tirade when Harry showed up and took one look at Hermione horrified at what he saw he dragged Lavender to the room of requirement and said "what did you do" 

"Just a little spell trust me you don't want to be around with her until it wears of" Lavender told him. 

Forgetting about Hermione until she reached for his hand he said "Hermione don't worry I'll get you back to no..." He trailed of. 

Hermione was completely topless now her bright pink eyes so vacant as she moved Harry's hand to her chest. 

Lavender was wondering what was happening. Before she could do anything she found herself moving towards Hermiones tits and started to suck on one as Harry was doing and thought "need to stop help me Harry begging in between kisses to Hermiones chest. 

" Don't let her leave kiss her" a voice said in Hermiones head and before lavender knew what was happening Hermione kissed her and she felt something enter her mouth and realised the spell was multiplying. 

As with Hermione her ass and tits grew and her waist shrunk and her mind beginning to shrink she was beginning to regret reading that book. 

Once lavender was transformed the spell then cast another spell on the trio called paero mea imperium (obay my command) then began to plot looking for new victim's but that would have to wait for the time being.


End file.
